Compliments
by uselessharmony
Summary: Blaine's being whiny, and Kurt's not nearly as irritated as he would like to be.


(A/N: So... This is my first Glee fanfiction and my first attempt at fanfiction in literally years. So I'm a little nervous about it. Feedback would be greatly appreciated!)

They're in Kurt's house alone, a rare blessing only allowed them by Kurt's relentless pestering of Burt Hummel. After finally growing tired of Kurt constantly reminding him that if Blaine couldn't come over they wouldn't get to see each other for the rest of the weekend, he acquiesced with the understanding that the bedroom door still stay open and a gentle reminder that he could come home from work early at any time.

Kurt knows that last part isn't true however. At least, he knows his father won't do it. Thus, the boys find themselves graced with the opportunity to spend at least three hours alone together in an empty house.

So they're doing homework.

Honestly, Kurt can't pretend he minds all that much. He knows Blaine would never disrespect his boundaries, but he has never had to worry about it before either because they have never been in a position where the situation might arise. Except now they are and he finds he is more than comfortable with sitting on his bed doing homework.

He is sitting cross-legged and leaning back against his headboard focused intently on French and Blaine is sprawled on his stomach at the foot of the bed reading _A Tale of Two Cities_, his blazer and tie long since abandoned unceremoniously on the floor and his sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

At least he is until he sits up and leans his head back on Kurt's right knee with a dramatic sigh. Kurt can't say he's at all displeased with this development except that he senses Blaine's whine before he even hears it.

"I can't concentrate," he says.

"That's sad for you," Kurt says, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Read to me?" Blaine asks, shoving the book in Kurt's face.

"Blaine," Kurt doesn't sound nearly as exasperated as he would like to.

"Please?" he insists and Kurt looks him in the eye, which isn't a smart move because now he can't possibly say no.

"Fine," he says, taking the book with a fair amount of melodrama and setting his French aside.

"Play with my hair?" is Blaine's next request, and Kurt tries to give him a stern look but it isn't easy because he secretly loves when Blaine gets tired and needy.

"I washed the gel out for you," Blaine tells him hopefully.

His curls are indeed free, and Kurt does love his curls. So he sighs again and runs his right hand through Blaine's hair. Blaine closes his eyes and hums contentedly. Kurt turns to the book and starts reading, so he doesn't notice Blaine's eyes slide back open.

"Kurt?" he says a few minutes later.

"What Blaine?" Kurt says, his voice laced with faux irritation, a façade that quickly falls away when Blaine says,

"Do you know how gorgeous you are?"

Kurt feels himself go red immediately. "Whatever," he says.

"I'm serious," Blaine insists, taking the book from Kurt's left hand and tossing it to the floor. "Look at me."

Kurt avoids his gaze, his face burning more than before. Blaine lifts his hand to the side of Kurt's face and forces him to turn his head towards him. And when he does Kurt can see his earnestness in his eyes.

Clearly Blaine sees something in Kurt's eyes as well, because he mentions them first.

"I can't even describe the color they are," he tells Kurt, and Kurt kind of wants to go hide somewhere but he also wants to hear exactly what Blaine has to say, even though it's freaking him out more than a little bit.

"And your skin is so perfect…" Blaine says as he trails his knuckles over Kurt's cheek.

"I moisturize," Kurt says, grasping for any way to lighten the mood, because there's an oppressive intensity in Blaine's voice and it kind of scares Kurt but he also kind of loves it. And he kind of wants to see where it's leading.

Blaine sits up now and stares into Kurt's eyes for a few more minutes before leaning in to kiss his cheek, and down his jaw and on to his neck.

"Your neck…" he whispers against Kurt's skin, and Kurt kind of can't form coherent thoughts. And suddenly his boundaries seem ridiculous to him and he's extremely grateful for the empty house.

In one motion he grabs Blaine, flips him onto his back and leans on top of him. He allows himself to bask in smug satisfaction for a moment at the look on Blaine's face. It doesn't last long though, because a few seconds later he's kissing Blaine, and Blaine's tongue is in his mouth, and _wow_, they've made out before but it's never felt like this.

He hesitates only briefly before lowering his hips against Blaine's, eliciting a strangled moan from one of them, he isn't entirely sure which. He can feel Blaine's erection through his pants and he's sure Blaine can feel his but he isn't worried about it anymore.

He pulls himself away from Blaine's lips to kiss down his throat, and as he does so he rolls his hips against Blaine's experimentally, and this time he's sure the noise comes from Blaine, and he loves it. He wants to do whatever he can to make Blaine make that noise again.

A few minutes later though, Blaine goes still, and gently but purposefully pushes Kurt away from his chest. Kurt leans up and gives him a questioning look.

"We need to stop," Blaine says.

"No we don't," Kurt says, because he knows Blaine wants to go farther and for the first time Kurt does too. He's not ready to go all the way, but he's ready for more.

"No we _really _need to stop," Blaine insists.

"No, we _really _don't," Kurt says, and then he sees Blaine get the message.

"Are you sure?" he asks, and Kurt nods before he can back out.

"Okay," Blaine says, "but… give me a minute, or this will be over before it starts."

Kurt smiles a little at this, but nods and gives Blaine a little more space. He's not keen on waiting too long though, and minute later he's kissing Blaine's neck again and Blaine groans and pulls Kurt back on top of him.

He was right. It doesn't last long.

Each thrust of their hips is more erratic, but somehow perfectly in sync at the same time. Their mouths connect again, tongues sliding against each other, and Kurt wishes it could last forever, but the feeling building within him ensures that it will be over soon.

Blaine comes first, and his strangled cry that may or may not be Kurt's name sends Kurt over the edge as well.

He rolls off of Blaine as they come down from it together, but he remains pressed against his side, breathing heavily against his neck.

As their breathing slows down, he leans up to look at Blaine.

"Did you really mean what you said about me?" he asks.

"Of course," Blaine immediately replies, and Kurt knows he's telling the truth. So he grins widely and kisses him sweetly on the mouth and whispers, "I love you," in his ear and Blaine says it back and they both just lie there feeling sated and relaxed and wonderful. But eventually their underwear becomes uncomfortable, and Burt will be home before long, so they reluctantly rouse themselves and clean up.

They're back to the homework, as much as they would like to be doing anything else, and it's Blaine who once again breaks the silence when he says,

"So I'm definitely making a mental note that that's what happens when I compliment you."

Kurt throws a pillow at him.


End file.
